The Story of the End
by flabbychickenofhogsmeade
Summary: Its about a gurl, Makala Robs and her advenres in Hogwarts and others. T just n case.


hello/ my nam is Makala Robbs, dis is the stori of how i detroyed the magician's World. Bit a lil bakgrounf info fist. everyfind startd when i was just aa child. seven or eight days i dont know. i dont rememner. my first power was when I COULD summun a bunny out into a hat. it scarred me. i mean i was only seven eight dys old. what do u expect? anyways; I WAS STANDING IN FONT OF DE MIRIR ONE TWILIGHT (wink*winkk*) when i seen how amazingly atractible i had becon. i just starred at meself for like. five or ten minuts. 'DANG GURLLLLLLIE' my iner self said to me puter selves.

Then all ov the sudden. a man came to the window. and saw how hot i wuz tht night. so hot (wink*woml*)... he was so ugly. around 27. fat like 372.2 kilos. He wasnt hot, not even warm. He weared a beiber shirt and panda pants and sandals that came to hs hairy fat knobi knees. He thot I was hot and i felt sad. Its not his faoult im so hot. but i cant b cene with some1 leik thta. I Mididieatly startd sweating and screamd" OOOOOOOOOOHHH NOOOOOOOO" in a sphyncter kind o vioce.

He flowed thru the windo wlike gental breeze flowing through a hot desert sky in night in a sumer. i ran to ma room to change my clotes. i was wearing a pair of footsies that were totzlly not atractive to noboby. I opeed up my darwer like a treasere hunter opning up a hairy tresere chest. i Gasped "WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT'" mY FAV dress be gon. Oh weel: i signed i guess ill just put on my REally hot mini-skiert-and-shirt. I crept onyo mt closet and started to grop my itsie-weenie white fluffy mini skirt and my bellly;exposing pink crop top that was eally low cut, then i grabbed my stelletos with these sparkly thingies on them and and gntly slideed them on my feet. "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" i GASPED as i felt dooooo much more comfy than before. i love dressing like dis. before i forget, i shud put in... The peircings. I galloped as a majestic lion troats thru the stereams over to my desk. I caressedly placed my 5 earrings, and 1 belly peircing in. i feel,,, FABULOUD!

As i was just lookin at myself in the mirror, i saw this note on it taped like a molten leaf stuck in a gutter. I gasped! I looked at it and pulld the tape off and looked at it and read it. It said "welcome to hogwarts, a magic school where you should come. You are a girl wizard. cogratulatons." I gasped. Me! a girl wozard! It was incredulous. i knew I was always different. special from the rest, and not just because i'm prettier. I. Was. A. Girl. Wizard. I gasped again when i saw my self in the mirror. I had long, casketing curls in the form of an afro and my skin was a deep olive oil hugh. My eyes were big orbs, the colour of an Irosh forest's deer dung. they were a girl wizard' eyes. I knew this, seven, and I gaseped. my parents died as a child by Valandatart, a dark, malishus, evil, mean, man named Valandart. I wonder if their are any hotuns at this Hogswart? Like boom chicka bow bow (wink*wink*).

I went away from the window to get ready to go. i batched by belongs. i coulnt figur out wut i wuz goung to take yo hogswarts. "i sobbed for about an hour" then i redid my makeupo and cont to peck. I decided on jus takin the [hot] stuffs wit me. i snatched my littl pink, purple, blue green, and iriqou coloured kilt thing for gitls. i grapped all of my crop tops that shoewed m e belly button. I thought about weather or no it shall be cold od chilly or satchel there, co i grabbed my low cut ckin tight-jacket and grabbed mt piercingd. I started to th bathroom to get my necessities, i cant go ANYWHERE witout my akeup. its like my parents, but better. i took the rest of the stuff and delievered it or them into the giantic suit case. I cried a lil more as i reminised on my time as a nerd. Now, i was HOT and cool and a wizard! look at me go.

but little did i know. this owuld not turn out good as I planned. I was going to be the runnation of the majicion race.

AN: My 1st time riting so plz just dont be rud or hatefl, bc thts no cool, & i noe clool. Thanks. plz reveiw n fav. NO FLAMS See ya guys and gals and others!


End file.
